


The Asians strike again

by LivesONtheINTERNET



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesONtheINTERNET/pseuds/LivesONtheINTERNET
Summary: Set after the episode Craig x Tweek.Since the Craig x Tweek incident and the boys of South Park had learned one thing, it was the Asians that picked who was gay, they had had lots of debates on it and when Craig and Tweek had started kissing and acting all couple-like it was confirmed. So as you can probably understand the boys were freaking out wondering who would be next, and - as you could probably guess - they didn't have to wait long.





	

Since the Craig x Tweek incident and the boys of South Park had learned one thing, it was the Asians that picked who was gay, they had had lots of debates on it and when Craig and Tweek had started kissing and acting all couple-like it was confirmed. So as you can probably understand the boys were freaking out wondering who would be next, and - as you could probably guess - they didn't have to wait long. 

Kyle stared petrified at the 'art board'. He was jolted back to reality when the bell rang, he rushed to class not speaking and sat down at his desk, his head still in the clouds.

“Kyle,” said Mr Garrison yanking Kyle back down to earth “Kyle, please pay attention – I asked you a question, now, who's latest song was more disappointing, Rhianna or Biance?”  
“Um, Biance's?” replies Kyle uncertainly.  
“Correct. Now Butters.....”

“Bsst, Kyle” whispered Stan from the desk over, “ What's going on with you?”  
“Stan, something horrible has happened, the Asians have picked us, it was on the art board.”  
“What do you mean?” said Stan getting both confused and worried simultaneously.  
“I mean we're on the Asian art board, TOGETHER! So is Kenny & Butters! We've been picked as the next gays and-”  
“Is there something you'd like to share with the class Kyle.” Interrupted Mr Garrison.  
“No sir!”said Kyle hurriedly.  
“Well then pay attention to the lesso-” “BEEEEEPPP” suddenly Mr Garrisons phone went off, he checked immediately. “Class dismissed, don't do anything I wouldn't.” And suddenly he was off leaving the class to their own devices.

Kyle stood up. “ Kenny, Stan and Butters, you'd better come to. I have to show you this now.” He ran out of the class room and they followed, so did most of the class whose curiosity had been peaked. Suddenly the large group was huddled around the art board stunned to silence, except Cartman who was laughing his ass off.  
“Oh my god, I KNEW they were fags!"


End file.
